


Entertain Me

by Quinquangularist



Series: Prince With a Thousand Enemies [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Temporary Character Death, There Is very Little Plot, it seems dodgy but i promise its just bc sap's unobservant, listen... sap has some weird shit going on dont think abt it too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinquangularist
Summary: It's much more difficult to fight it when he's alone. George can yell at him and Bad can distract him, but when Sapnap is the only hunter left on the trail after the others have to respawn… well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Prince With a Thousand Enemies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911196
Comments: 24
Kudos: 401





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it's short and the tone is very different to atr, but i thought maybe y'all would want to know what our boy sapnap's got going on jfdhksh.  
> Essentially he's got all the horrible bloodlust george has and barely any of the guilt. He's doing his best.
> 
> you really should go read a temporary reprieve for lore reasons its the 1st work in the series even if u just read the first chapter u know? just for Lore
> 
> also please please dont read this shit if ur a literal child holy fuck i do my best to make an honest days' nsfw out here and y'all are not the intended audience

It's much more difficult to fight it when he's alone. George can yell at him and Bad can distract him, but when Sapnap is the only hunter left on the trail after the others have to respawn… well. Sapnap scrapes the underside of a claw with his lower canine, digs congealing blood out from the curve of it, feels the hard clot of skin or meat or whatever it is in his mouth and spits it out. 

A little bone shard apparently. 

It's messy work cleaning out entire villages but there's a river nearby where he can wash himself off.

The banks are steep and lined with reeds and sugarcane, and silvery fish glitter in the clear water, and Sapnap is so engrossed in their movement, fleeing upriver from the clouds of red-brown that he rubs from his hands, that he almost doesn't notice. 

Almost. 

There's a plume of smoke rising a little ways behind the treeline. 

Sapnap sniffs the air, smells  _ prey _ and grins. 

He winds his way around downstream, circling and closing in gradually, keeping downwind and not so close as to give himself away but near enough to catch that warm, soft scent that makes something in his gut twist. 

Most of the time, Sapnap can't quite be sure how people tell the difference between something they want to hold down and strangle and something they just want to hug a little. 

It's like that with Dream.

As soon as Sapnap can see him, his head fills with images and sensations, blood in his mouth and the smell of fear, that noisy thumping heart under his hand, the crunch of ribs, the snap of breaking limbs, but also the smell of Dream's hair, his smooth palms and long fingers that would card through Sapnap's hair and press against him, the soft give of his body under claws, the sound of hitched breath and the taste of skin. 

Sapnap grinds his teeth, breathes deep and revels in the curling, coiling pressure inside him. 

He watches Dream, puttering around with a smoker, picking thorns and gravel from his palms, listens to him hum gently. 

It isn't really a rookie mistake, he knows George and Bad are dead, back at the base, knows that if Sapnap were strategic he'd be waiting for them. 

Thing is, Sapnap isn't strategic. 

Sapnap is hungry.

It's easy to pounce when he's distracted like this, and Sapnap has his forearm against Dream's throat and his clawed hand around his wrists before he has the chance to scream, to struggle. 

There's this primal horror in his eyes, flickering over Sapnap's face as he tries and fails to free his hands. They're nice hands, Sapnap thinks, sorely in need of claws, but well shaped, if worn. 

Dream makes a kind of breathless noise and Sapnap realises he's been choking him. He lets up slightly. 

Dream's chest rises and falls rapidly underneath him and Sapnap grins, already slightly drunk on the thumping of that little rabbit heart, 

"Hey,  _ Dream, _ "

"Please let me go." 

"What? No, dude, that's no fun." 

"Please, Gods, Sapnap I'll do whatever you want you can take my food and tools and stuff just don't hurt me please-" 

The smell of terror is rolling off of him in waves, and Sapnap leans in and breathes deep, watches Dream squeeze his eyes shut and the tears glint on his eyelashes. 

Sapnap is more fascinated than eager at this point, endlessly curious about Dream and the feeling in his stomach and how when Dream says his name it gets stronger. 

"Say my name again," he growls more than speaks, rumbling up from deep in his chest, and Dream squeaks,

"S-sapnap?" 

He swallows against Sapnap's arm, body twitching slightly. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes, leans in close and flashes fangs, 

"No, like how you did before, that was better." 

Sapnap feels the twitching worsen as Dream's flight instinct takes hold and he cries out, 

"Sapnap! Sapnap please, Sapnap please, please-" he cuts himself off struggling to breathe, and Sapnap pulls off slightly, the warmth in his gut spreading, watches Dream pant and his hands ball into fists as his lower lip trembles. 

"Yeah, like that," he breathes, "I liked that," 

A tear begins to slide down toward Dream's temple and Sapnap presses his lips over it on a whim, tastes salt on the tip of his tongue. 

Dream sobs harder, tries to pull away, to no effect, chest heaving, and Sapnap giggles,

"Are you nervous?" 

Dream lets out a choked noise, and then coughs, 

"Sapnap you don't wanna kill me," he says, voice thick and strained, 

"Oh no? I dunno, Dream, I think you'd look really cute with some of your insides on the outside," he takes his arm off Dream's throat, draws a claw down the side of his face,

"No!" Dream bucks upward and Sapnap stifles a grunt, "You don't want to kill me you want to wait until the others get here," 

"So they can get a piece? I don't think so." 

"So you can prove you're the best. George will have to watch you get to kill me and he's gonna  _ hate  _ that."

Sapnap hums, pretends to mull it over. 

"I already know I'm the best hunter. I caught you, didn't I? And you're kind of… defenceless right now," he turns Dream's head to the side, pleased somewhere in the back of his mind when he obeys without struggle. 

He lets out a breath and Sapnap can feel Dream's core tense up underneath him. 

Dream's face is soft, under the dirt, and Sapnap presses the pad of his thumb against his cheek where it hollows, watches his lips part gently. 

"You're so cute," he smiles, and leans in to press his nose under Dream's jaw, rests his lips over his racing pulse, "I just wanna  _ squeeze _ you," Dream barely reigns in a whimper and Sapnap giggles again, licks a stripe up his neck and watches him shudder uncontrollably. 

"You should think about how- how jealous George will get because it was you that got me," he murmurs, and Sapnap can feel the rasp of it in his throat against his lips. 

He grins, lets his teeth rest against Dream's skin and loves the tensing of his throat, the flutter of his pulse,

"I guess I could be convinced," he says, feels Dream pull against his grip, "if I had some kind of distraction," he snaps his fangs shut next to Dream's neck and cackles when he lets out a choked scream, "you know how much I  _ hate  _ waiting," 

It takes Dream a moment to gather himself enough to form words, 

"What did you- um, have in mind?" 

He swallows again, and Sapnap pulls back to look at him, teary eyed and shaking, but so, so pretty, 

"I dunno," he teases, runs his hand along Dream's side, "entertain me." 

Dream blinks, stares past Sapnap into the canopy of leaves, and Sapnap watches the light dance, dappled and golden on his skin. 

His breathing slows gradually, and he speaks, 

"You'd have to let my hands go," he states. 

Sapnap sucks air through his teeth, shifts slightly so that his full weight is on Dream's chest again, and they're nose to nose. 

"No," he says, "I don't think that works for me." 

"C'mon Sapnap, how am I gonna distract you if I can't even move?" 

Dream's voice grows in volume, a little more confident now that he knows Sapnap is feeling playful rather than vicious. 

"You're supposed to be a smart guy, right Dream?" Sapnap raises an eyebrow, "Think of something."

He grins and wiggles, giddy, and watches Dream draw a sharp breath and bite his lip. 

Interesting. 

"Sapnap?"

Dream levels a look at him, and all of a sudden Sapnap remembers him how he was, strong and proud and ferocious and something aches in him at the loss of it,

"Yeah?" 

Dream's thigh rises, pushes ever so slightly against Sapnap and that semi-forgotten warmth at the base of his spine and his gut tingles in response,

"Can we roll over if you keep my hands? As a compromise." 

Sapnap's hand on Dream's ribs descends, and Dream visibly shivers as his fingertips brush the gap where his shirt rides up under Sapnap's weight. 

Sapnap stares, 

"Yeah okay," 

"You can even hold them behind my back if you want," Dream offers, and Sapnap  _ swears _ his thigh pushes up again, 

"Yeah?" he smiles, raises his other hand to grip one of Dream's wrists in each. 

"Sure, big guy," the fear has almost completely faded from Dream's voice, replaced with something sweet and sticky like honey, "or you could just tie my them up in your belt, so your hands are free." 

And that's… that's a very good idea. 

That's an idea that has Sapnap struggling not to press every ounce of weight he can down on Dream's thigh, in toward the crease of his hip.

"Yeah, that- we could do that." 

"Go for it, then. I'll be good." 

Sapnap's brow furrows, 

"You're not gonna try to run?" 

Dream shrugs.

"You'd just catch me." 

"...Okay. Leave your hands where they are," Sapnap says, and parts his legs to sit just below Dream's ribs, shoving the air out of his lungs and watching with satisfaction as Dream keeps his arms limp, palms toward the sky. Sapnap unloops his belt, worn brown leather warm against his fingers and the armour around his thighs falling away. He unbuckles that too, before pulling Dream's arms together, as though he were going to cross them, and winding the belt around his wrists before tying a knot that cracks the leather, not all that bothered by the damage. 

Dream doesn't even pull to test it, and Sapnap squints a moment before deciding he doesn't give a shit, and hooking an arm up through Dream's. 

He rises to his feet and pulls Dream up with him, before sitting back down, crosslegged, and Dream allows himself to be manhandled into Sapnap's lap. 

"You're being weird, dude," he says, "you should've ran when I got off of you." 

"You were holding on,"

"I've seen you break out of worse." 

Dream shrugs, seemingly completely over the shock of Sapnap catching him, almost disturbingly calm aside from his heart thumping,

"Maybe I'm curious," he says, and Sapnap releases his arms to place a hand on either side of Dream's hips, presses in with his thumbs against the tender skin, feels the rise of bone under soft flesh. 

Dream actually shifts closer, and raises his bound wrists to loop them around Sapnap's neck. 

Sapnap can feel Dream's breath hit the collar of his shirt, the base of his throat, ticklish. He pulls Dream toward him by his hips, watches Dream shudder as they're pressed flush together,

"So what's the master plan, Dream?" 

Dream pulls himself in, chest to chest with Sapnap, and murmurs,

"I was thinking maybe something like this," against his lips before pressing forward. 

Sapnap's claws clench in the tattered fabric of Dream's shirt, and he pulls, parts his lips to draw his tongue along the seam of Dream's. Dream gasps, lets Sapnap press him backward, lick into his mouth with a hum. Sapnap's claws dig into his sides, and he rolls his hips down, and Sapnap can feel Dream grin when he shudders against him.

Sapnap growls and Dream sucks on his lower lip, steering clear of fangs and giving this cute little breathy sound when Sapnap shoves him down into his lap harder. 

He pulls away to breathe deep, managing to get, "Good distraction?" out before Sapnap is crashing them back together, leaning over Dream so that they're pressed back down onto the ground, only now Sapnap is between Dream's legs, and has both his hands. 

Dream breaks the kiss off again, turns his face up and to the side so Sapnap cant reach,

"I thought you said we could turn over?" 

But Sapnap just kisses whatever he can get his mouth on, licks the dried up tear tracks off Dream's face, 

"Changed my mind," he says, pushes forward so sharply that Dream is shoved a few inches back, lips falling open silently, "this is better,"

Dream has the good sense to go back to kissing him after that, rather than bare his neck any longer, and Sapnap wonders what kind of noises Dream would make if he pushed the claws of his thumbs further, spread the warm, sweet copper-smelling blood over Dream's hips in pretty patterns, maybe put his thumb in Dream's mouth after, lick the taste of him off his lips. 

He doesn't get the chance though, because then Dream is arching up into him, humming, and Sapnap's hands move on their own, up under his shirt and over hot, silk-soft skin and ribs that rise up to meet them as Dream gasps.

Sapnap grins,

"Seriously though, has anybody ever told you how fucking adorable you are?" 

Dream looks at him, and seems to consider something for a moment before stating,

"George does sometimes," 

"Well, I'm better than George," Sapnap says, automatically, and Dream laughs, pulls himself up to kiss Sapnap again, 

"You did catch me, I guess. He's never done that." 

"See?" 

Dream hums into his mouth, 

"More?" and Sapnap growls, 

"Gods," before shifting a hand down between Dream's legs, pressing his palm down hard. Dream pulls himself flush with Sapnap's chest, crying out loud enough that there is scuffling from the trees, animals fleeing sound. 

"Wish the others weren't coming," Sapnap snarls, grinds his hand down so Dream shudders, claws at the fastenings before unlacing his own trousers, "wish I could fuck you right here, I'd tear you apart." 

Dream sounds breathless,

"Yeah?" 

"Yes…" Sapnap pushes Dream down so that his shoulders are back in the dirt, offers him a hand, "now lick." 

Dream drags his tongue over Sapnap's palm, maintains eye-contact and closes his lips over his thumb, hollows his cheeks and sucks gently. 

Sapnap moans lowly before taking his hand out to close around them both, feels Dream's hands claw uselessly at his back as he throws his head back with a gasp. 

Sapnap bends to kiss Dream, feels his own claws break skin around his hip, and the soft noise of shock Dream makes at the pain. 

That metallic smell washes over Sapnap, and he rolls his hips down, squeezing both of them punishingly, and growls before biting down on Dream's lower lip for a taste. 

Dream whines, more out of fear than pleasure as Sapnap laps the blood out of his mouth,

"Sapnap-" 

Sapnap sucks on Dream's lip, growling and rutting into him as Dream tries to kick him away. He gets a breath in to pant, 

"Stop-" before Sapnap is back on him.

He tries to chew at the wound before he feels something close around his neck, choking.

He pulls his hands back, rises and stares down at Dream, bleeding down his chin and gripping either end of the belt and before Sapnap can move he's swung around behind him, pulling, pulling, and Sapnap is getting dizzy, there's black creeping in at the edges of his vision. 

"This is why we never get to fuck, I should've figured you'd pull some shit like this, that fucking  _ hurt _ , Sapnap!" 

He claws at Dream, at his own neck, snarls and thrashes and roars with what little breath he can gather, feels himself be pulled over onto his back, the horrible crack of something that was probably important, and then he tastes blood and bile and loses consciousness. 

_ Sapnap was slain by Dream. _

Sapnap wakes up in the hunters' keep, mind clearer than it's been in days. 

"Fuck." 

George sneers at him, 

"Did you at least get the coordinates, Romeo?" 

Sapnap coughs hoarsely, flicks him the finger.

"No. I didn't."

"Hm," he nods, condescending, "Didn't think so. Your dick is out, by the way." 


End file.
